20 Years and Still Having Fun
by turk30
Summary: 20 years later the Wildcat clan is better than ever. They married who they loved and stayed friends. This is a look into the lives of the wildcat's families and their ups and downs. Life is great when you have amazing friends and family close to you! Get ready to go on an adventure because with this group of friends nothing is ever dull.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first High School Musical fanfiction. I want some ideas. This is set about 20 years later in 2028.**

Troy is married to Gabriella. They are both 38 and have been married for 16 years. They have 11 kids (8 boys, 3 girls). Troy is a high school English teacher while Gabriella is a biology teacher.

1\. Antonio James-16

2\. Sarah Marie-15

3\. Sebastian Spencer-12

4\. Matthew Harry-12

5\. Jessica Michelle-10

6\. Benjamin Warren-9

7\. Rebecca Lucy-7

8\. Edward Connor-5

9\. Jack Liam-4

10\. Apollo Conrad-3

11\. Joseph Troy-3

Taylor is married to Chad. They are both 38 and have been married for 16 years. They have 6 kids (4 boys, 2 girls). Taylor is a chemistry teacher while Chad is a lawyer.

1\. Nicole Sasha-16

2\. Chase Hunter-12

3\. Tyler Michael-10

4\. Seth Holden-6

5\. Madison Leah-4

6\. Gabriel Colby-4

Zeke is married to Sharpay. They are both 38 and have been married for 16 years. They have 7 kids (4 boys, 3 girls). Zeke is a restaurant owner while Sharpay teaches social science.

1\. Darren Noel-17

2\. Hunter Colin-14

3\. Isabelle Cassie-12

4\. Joshua Wilson-8

5\. Alison Emily-8

6\. Maxwell Dylan-6

7\. Sophie Maria-5

Ryan is married to Kelsi. They are both 38 and have been married for 15 years. They have 6 kids (3 boys, 3 girls). Ryan is a drama teacher while Kelsi is an acting coach.

1\. George Chris-15

2\. Heather Anna-11

3\. William Troy-10

4\. Erin Catlin-7

5\. Ryan Ace-4

6\. Jordan Riley-2

Jason is married to Martha. They are both 38 and have been married for 14 years. They have 4 kids (3 boys, 1 girl). Jason is a lawyer while Martha is a dance teacher.

1\. Zachary Lance-14

2\. Marissa Carly-12

3\. Jonathan Philip-7

4\. Andrew Allen-5

 **The Bolton house-**

Waking up at 6:30 so we can get everyone to school is a hassle. Being as we both work, not only do we have to get the older kids to school but also I have to drop off my youngest 4 at daycare. After rising and getting dressed, Troy and I make our journey to wake the kids. It is currently 6: 45. First we go to my oldest son Toni's room. (His real name is Antonio but he hates being called that.) As we step into the room we can clearly see that he is already awake.

"Hi mom and Dad, I will drive Matt, Seb and Sarah to school for you ok? "That is perfect Toni, why don't you head downstairs for breakfast so you can leave soon." With that Troy and I leave and head to Sarah, our oldest daughters room. While I am getting her up Troy is waking Matt and Seb up. Since they are all in high school, they have to wake up earlier than the rest of the kids. Once those four are up we head downstairs to see them off at 7:20 before making our way back upstairs to wake our other children. As we enter Jess and Ben's rooms I am awed at how cute they are. It is now 7:30. Going to my son bed, I shake him awake.

"Mommy is it morning already?" "Yes honey, you need to get dressed and then eat so we can go, be down in 15 minutes ok." Once Jess and Ben were up all that was left for a while was Rebecca. With those three up, Troy heads downstairs to give them breakfast while I wake up our youngest 4 now that it is 7:45. Waking up Eddie and the twins Apollo and Joey are easy. So with those three up and dressed I send them to Troy while I try and wrangle our stubborn boy Jack. By 8:00 we are out the door and on our way. Troy takes the older 3 while I take the younger 4 to daycare. We say our goodbyes and part ways. After dropping my 4 youngest, I head to work.

 **Now that is our morning!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

No POV:

Waking up next to my husband of 16 years was amazing. He is my partner and the love of my life. With 7 wonderful kids to raise, I do not know how we do it. Since it is a Saturday all my kids are sleeping late.

Since I am a mother I always worry. Worrying is second nature to us especially when you have 7 kids. My biggest concern is my 17-year-old Darren. Not only is he applying to college but also I have to decide when to tell him he is adopted. Yes I know what you are thinking- **why wait this long-it** just never came up. Zeke and I always said we would tell him but I just never knew when. Now he is 17 and I just do not know what to do. I do not want him to find out any other way. I want to be the one to tell him. I just do not know how or when.

"Honey, he has to know. Sooner or later he will find out and we do not want someone else to tell him. He deserves to know, he has the right. We waited long enough and we have been avoiding this for 17 years now." Zeke states

"I know you are right but I just don't want him to hate us and be angry." I worry

"We have to let him handle and deal with this in his own way. He may be angry or sad or even confused, but we will just be there for him and tell him we love him no matter what." Zeke plainly states I know he is right, but as a mother I worry. Getting up Zeke and I have decided to tell him the truth no matter what.

This is not a conversation I want the rest of my kids present for, so I call my friends. Getting Gabi on the phone I tell her what is going on and she is happy to take the twins. She even offers to take them for a few days and I take her up on that offer. Next I call Taylor and she is also willing to take Max and Sophie for two days. Lastly I call Martha and she is thrilled to take Hunter and Izzy. With the rest of the kids taken care of I have go to tell them to get ready without worrying them and without telling them what is going on.

 **You see my other kids do not know that Darren is adopted. We adopted him before I had Hunter. This is something that Darren will tell them if he wants to or we will tell them later just not now.**

Walking upstairs I enter the media room where my kids are.

"Kids go get ready to go to your aunt and uncle's houses. Hunter and Izzy you are going to Jason and Martha's, Josh and Ali you are going to Troy and Gabi's while Max and Sophie you guys are going to Taylor and Chad's. You guys are spending two days at their houses so pack a bag and everything you want to bring. I am dropping you guys off so be ready to go in 10 minutes." I order. They start to question me but I just tell them to do what I say. With that all the kids scramble to get ready and soon we are on the road.

We pull up to Taylor's house and I help Max and Sophie out. I thank Taylor and Chad so much and I kiss my kids goodbye. As I am about to leave Max starts crying and holds onto my legs. Bending down I hug him.

"Honey it is just two days, you will be okay." I tell him

"Don't go mommy please." He cries

"Baby, I will see you in two days. You can call me anytime you want okay?" I ask him

With my promise of talking to him everyday he finally accepts that I will come back for him in two days.

"Bye mommy, I love you." He cries

"I love you too baby!" I tell him

I hug him and kiss him once more before saying goodbye and leaving.

Next we head to Troy and Gabi's. This time there is no crying. The twins are okay and are happy to see Eddie and Becca, Troy and Gabi's 9 and 7 year old kids. With a kisses and hugs I tell the twins goodbye and I love them. I thank Troy and Gabi before I get back into the car for our last stop.

Lastly I take Hunter and Izzy to Jason and Martha's. On the way, Hunter asks me why they are going. I know I have to tell them.

"You guys are spending two days at the Cross' because your dad and I have to talk to Darren and we do not want you guys to hear it." I tell them. They seem to accept that answer. I pull up to the Cross home and say goodbye to my kids before journeying back home to talk to my oldest son. This is a conversation I am not looking forward to at all but it needs to happen.

 **Sharpay's POV**

Arriving home my nerves were on an all time high. I did not know how I was going to do this. Thank god when I arrived home my husband was home as well. Sighing we wait for Darren to arrive home from football. I was a little reluctant to allow him to play football but that was years ago. The moment he walked through the door my heart stopped.

 _ **It was now or never.**_

"Mom, where are my siblings?" He asked

"They went to your aunt's and uncle's houses because your father and I need to talk to you in private." I tentatively said

He walked carefully into the room. It looked like he was afraid to break the ground if he stepped harder.

Sitting down I knew I had to begin.

"Honey, what we are about to tell you we should have done years ago but we never knew how to." I begin

"There is no easy way to tell you but you are adopted." Zeke finishes

By the time that sentence is out of his mouth Darren is in utter shock.

"Please say something, honey, your scaring me." I beg

"I do not know where to begin. How could this not come up before? I mean you only had 17 years to tell me!" By this point he is on his feet yelling while tears are coming out of his eyes.

"Why? All my life I have questioned my identity and you never thought it would be worth mentioning that I was adopted. My whole existence is based on a lie!" He shouts

"Darren, please don't be angry. We wanted to tell you it just never was a good time." I cry

"How did this happen?" He questions

"Well when we got married we found out that your mom could not have kids so we decided to adopt. You were the kid of a woman who could not take care of you so we adopted you." Zeke explains

"Then why do you have other kids that were in you?" He asks plainly

"Because after we got you, I went to the doctor 2 years later and he said that now I was able to get pregnant. It was a miracle that nobody can explain." I try to say.

"We never planned it this way, but we fell in love with you!" Zeke says

"If you want to find out more about your birth parents we will help you any way we can." Zeke promises

"I love you both but I need time to process this. I cannot decide anything right now. I need to think about everything. I am sorry." He sighs

"Honey, We should be the ones apologizing not you. Take all the time you need. We will always be there for you and love you no matter what." I explain.

With that he walks away to think this through. I rest my head on Zeke and sigh. That was a conversation I never wanted to have!

 **Any ideas on how you guys want the next chapter or this story to go please let me know.**


End file.
